Harry Potter Y el Corazon Robado
by Jasna
Summary: CAPITULO 4 LISTO! PORFA LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Gracias por leerme, este es mi segundo Fan Fic, espero que les guste. Antes que todo quiero decirles que los personajes principales serán Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfloy, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley (estos dos últimos tendrán un papel menos importante que los anteriores). Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo por el estilo me mandan un review o algún comentario sobre si les gusto o no también lo pueden hacer.  
  
Espero y que les guste y ya pueden empezar a leer.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
(1er Capitulo)  
  
Hogar dulce amor  
  
Era un día despejado y el alumnado de Hogwarts se preparaba para volver a su rutina escolar .Los tres amigos se encontraban en el interior del tren, el cual los llevaría de regreso al Colegio de magia y hechicería.  
  
Los tres muchachos comentaban sobre sus vacaciones y lo poco y nada nuevo que habían visto. Hermione al contrario de los dos jóvenes habían tenido unas vacaciones con muchas sorpresas y aventuras. Sus padres y ella habían visitado la India y les había traído obsequios a sus amigos. A ron le regalo un búfalo que cuando uno le acariciaba el mentón producía luces parecidas a los fuegos artificiales mientras que a Harry le había regalado una alfombra voladora. Ambos estaban satisfechos con sus regalos y Hermione no podía ocultar el placer que le daba ver a sus amigos así.  
  
Como Hermione y Ron eran prefectos tuvieron que salir antes que Harry del compartimiento. Hermione apenada le hizo señas a su amigo y se fue detrás de Ron para así llegar al compartimiento de los prefectos.  
  
Harry se sentía mas solo que nunca, no sabia porque no lo habían nombrado a el también pero no le importaba mucho, era una gran responsabilidad y no se sentía capaz de llevar tanto peso en sus hombros. Harry se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de estos. Era una voz suave, una voz familiar que a el le agradaba mucho escuchar. Levanto el rostro que hasta ese momento yacía apoyado en sus manos y se encontró con el rostro de la inocente niña.  
  
- Hola Ginny –dijo en tono un tanto sorprendido por la inesperada visita de la niña a su compartimiento- quieres?? – ofreciéndole unos chocolates de ranas a los cuales Ginny no pudo resistirse-  
  
- Gracias harry – le agradeció a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía- y ron con Hermione?   
  
- Fueron a tomar sus puestos como prefectos –respondió Harry apenado-  
  
- Ah cierto –recordando el día en el cual le había llegado la carta a su hermano y lo feliz que se habían puesto los Weasley por tener otro prefecto en casa. Esto hizo que Ginny sonriera-  
  
- Todavía no te alistas – viendo de pies a cabeza a la niña- creo que ya estábamos por llegar   
  
Harry quedo frente a frente con Ginny. No sabia aun lo que le atraía tanto la niña pero de lo que estaba seguro es que algo estaba naciendo en el y no era solo un cariño de amistad si no algo mas, pero aun no sabia que era.  
  
- harry?? –dijo Ginny mientras trataba de sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos- harry?  
  
- Ah?? Si... llegamos?? –incorporándose a la conversación. Harry noto que Ginny se estaba riendo- que paso??  
  
- Jajaja –tratando de calmarse – es que estabas mirándome y no reaccionabas con nada –le explico al chico mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo- me voy harry – dejándolo solo otra vez-  
  
Harry solo suspiro profundamente y se quedo mirando hacia el cielo, estaba oscuro, ya era de noche y pronto llegarían a Hogwarts. Hagrid como estaba de vacaciones no lo vería en aproximadamente tres meses, estaba muy triste por esto pero su amigo le había prometido escribirle una vez por semana y así lo había hecho hasta entonces.  
  
Como siempre Draco estaba con sus amigos compartiendo sus hechizos y conjuros, y como era habitual Draco se llevaba todos los aplausos, el era el centro de atención de la casa de los Slytherin.  
  
- Draco!! Donde aprendiste hacer todos esos conjuros? –pregunto Crabbe asombrado-  
  
- Yo solo se hacer el "impedimenta" –exclamo Goyle apenado-  
  
- No todos tenemos la capacidad que tengo yo –con un tono arrogante- a ver Goyle que tienes ahí? –observando un paquete deteriorado que se encontraba al costado derecho del chico y haciendo gesto que se lo pasara-  
  
- Ah! – Goyle se lo paso en sus manos- es una brújula, dice mi papá que contiene todos los pasillos secretos de Hogwarts, pensé que te gustaría – poniendo la cara de ridículo de siempre-  
  
- Ah si –pasándose la mano por la barbilla como si estuviera tramando algo- vale! –guardándosela en el bolsillo- vamos a divertirnos con Potter –al nombrar al chico en los tres jóvenes se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa-  
  
Malfloy y sus secuaces de dirigían al lugar donde se encontraba harry hasta que Draco choco con una pequeña pelirroja que hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
Draco se reincorporo furioso, quien habrá sido la mocosa que se había atrevido a arrojarlo al suelo. Al momento en que vio a Ginny se rió de ella.  
  
-jajaja –mirando de arriba abajo- una weasley, toda harapienta, eres una vergüenza para las brujas, porque no nos ahorras el soportarte y te marchas a tu casa quieres?? Mocosa –termino por sentenciar Draco-  
  
-Tu que te crees –pasando por el lado del chico y dándole un pequeño empujan. La niña se perdió entre los contenedores del tren.  
  
Malfloy perdió el interés por molestar a Harry. Tenia que vengarse de esa criatura, esa cosa que se había atrevido a insultarlo en su cara. No era tolerable y no lo iba a dejar pasar.  
  
Al momento en que se disponían a regresar a su cabina anunciaron la llegada del tren a hogwart. Los estudiantes corrían de un lugar a otro, buscando sus últimas pertenencias o terminándose de poner las túnicas del colegio de magia.  
  
Como era de costumbre Dumbledore era el encargado del discurso de bienvenida de los estudiantes de primer año y la profesora Mcgonagall era la que se ocupaba de traer a los nuevos integrantes al salón para así designarles las casas en las cuales Iván a vivir Ya cuando el gorro seleccionador estuvo guardado y los prefectos se ponían en marcha para llevar a los de primero a los cuartos, Harry se percato que Draco miraba a la pequeña weasley con una mirada de odio. El chico tomo a Ginny y se la llevo del salón para dirigirse a los dormitorios. Ginny estaba un poco extrañada por la conducta del muchacho pero tampoco tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle que estaba pasando. Al rato llegaron a la puerta de Gryffindor y Potter dijo la clave "mimbulus mimbletonia"   
  
La gorda les hizo una reverencia y los dejos entrar.  
  
Harry y Ginny se sentaron frente a la chimenea y se pusieron a hablar sobre las vacaciones y lo mucho que se habían divertido en ellas. Los ojos de Ginny eran como dos pequeñas estrellas que llamaban la atención del muchacho, se perdía en ellos, perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Ella era como su adicción no podía estar un minuto sin dejar de pensar en esa chica, la cual le había robado el corazón.  
  
Harry estaba convencido de lo que sentía por ella era mucho mas que amistad, era amor, la quería mas que su propia vida y por ella haría lo que fuera, pero el no sabia si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y por esta razón no quería arriesgarse a confesarle su amor.  
  
-Harry – dijo Ginny trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad- me temo que debo irme –se excuso mientras una chica pelirroja la esperaba en la puerta de la habitación de las niñas. El chico se giro para ver quien era y se encontró con Hermione. Esta lo saludo con un gesto de mano y este se lo devolvió.  
  
-Claro –poniéndose de pie- yo también me iré a acostar –despidiéndose de la chica con un beso en la mejilla y haciéndole señas a Hermione-  
  
Ginny sin pensarlo se llevo la mano a la mejilla y se ruborizo al pensar que harry le había dado un beso. Hermione no se dio cuenta de este detalle ya que estaba en la habitación.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Ya era de madrugada, el sol estaba radiante, era un nuevo día y todos los estudiantes corrían para llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas clases. Hermione como siempre estaba al día con sus tareas y trabajos, pero sus dos amigos estaban un poquito sobre atareados aun. Hermione solo se limito a lanzarles una mirada penetrante antes de perderse entre sus libros.  
  
- Harry –susurro Ron desde su banco- después de clases vamos a practicar quiddich?  
  
- Claro –respondió Harry un poco sorprendido pero entusiasta a la petición de su amigo-  
  
- Y leyeron el profeta, chicos? –pregunto Hermione mientras leía su ejemplar por debajo de la mesa-  
  
- Jajaja –se rió Ron- y desde cuando te pasaste a nuestro bando?  
  
- -La chica le lanzo una mirada amenazante la cual hizo que ron parara de reírse- lo que pasa es que me gusta mantenerme informada –girándose e ignorando las caras de sus amigos-  
  
Se escucho un portazo seguido de pasos fuertes y seguros que terminaron con un pequeño discurso de parte del profesor Snape. Este daba las clases de Pociones a los alumnos de quinto año. Luego de leer un párrafo completo de un libro sobre pociones mágicas y de haber regañado a Potter por su "falta de interés en clases" y además de haberle ya quitado 10 puntos a Gryffindor, hizo aparecer en el pizarrón los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo una poción curativa.  
  
En el fondo del gran salón se encontraba Draco consumido en sus pensamientos. No sabia exactamente que le ocurría pero cada vez que se topaba con esa "mugrosa" como le llamaba el, se ponía nervioso, era una calamidad, si su padre se enteraba de las cosas que pensaba sobre esa chica, de seguro que el castigo que le impondría seria extremadamente severo, como todos los que le había dado su padre. Draco estaba totalmente desconcertado consigo mismo, ya no quería pensar más en eso.   
  
- Hey! Potter –lo llamo desde su puesto- tienes suerte de que esta vez no te estalle en tu mugrosa cara-  
  
- Cállate Malfloy –mientras trataba de que su poción tomara el color que debía de tener.  
  
- Acaso te vas a ir a esconder detrás de Dumbledore? O de tus insignificantes amiguitos –mofándose de el como todos los de Slytherin-  
  
- Malfloy cállate o si no...  
  
- O si no que –interrumpiéndolo- me vas a pegar? Jajá jajá – la risa fue general- tú y cuanto más Potter? Y mejor fíjate en tu poción, no valla a ser que te salga por detrás  
  
El salón fue invadido por risas de todas las casas. Harry no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando se disponía a vengarse del muchacho noto que de su caldero salio un olor extraño. Se acerco lentamente a el para ver que sucedió y... ¡!¡KABOOM¡!¡   
  
Este exploto y la sustancia verde que tenia dentro salto para todos lados incluyendo en la túnica del profesor Snape. Lo ultimo que escucho decir Harry fue "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor"  
  
-Harry –alguien lo llamaba. Se dio vuelta y vio a la chica. Ella solo se sonrió y el quedó encantado con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba-  
  
-Ginny –acercándose a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla- como estuvo tu día? –le pregunto mientras se encaminaba al patio-  
  
- Como siempre –riéndose- la profesora Trelowney dijo que me iba a ver envuelta en un trío amoroso   
  
- habrá que decirle a ron –riéndose con la niña mientras que en su cabeza [ojalá y fuera yo tu trío amoroso]  
  
- Harry me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a terminar un pergamino, sabes que mis Mcgonagall pidió que habláramos sobre las criaturas mágicas y nose por cual empezar –suspirando-  
  
- Por supuesto –respondió Harry con una sonrisa- tú me dices cuando  
  
- Gracias Harry, me voy –termino por decir la pequeña niña-  
  
Harry no le quito la mirada hasta que esta desapareció entre la muchedumbre. El sentimiento por ella cada vez se hacia mas intenso y en cualquier momento iba a perder el control sobre estos. Volviendo a la realidad se puso en camino al encuentro con su amigo en el patio donde se realizaban los entrenamientos de Quiddich. Ron y Harry se quedaron un buen rato jugando entre ellos dos y practicando las nuevas jugadas que le habían enseñado a Potter  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pasaban los días y la amistad que tenían Harry y Ginny se iba haciendo más fuerte. El chico algunas veces pensaba que el amor era mutuo pero otras lo daba todo por perdido.  
  
Se encontraban frente a la chimeneo envueltos en sus capas, tomando sus chocolates calientes y repasando las materias que tenían pendientes. Ron y Hermione se encontraban patrullando los pasillos y cuidando que todo estuviera en orden.   
  
- Ginny –dijo harry en voz baja para que nadie mas pudiera escuchar- tengo que confesarte algo...   
  
- Dime harry –girándose para así encontrarse con los azules ojos de su amigo. Este la tomo de las manos. No sabía como empezar, estaba muy nervioso y sabía que no tenia mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento iban a llegar sus amigos.  
  
- Ginny yo... –dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- yo...  
  
- -la chica ya dándose cuenta de lo que el muchacho trataba de decirle le dijo- shhhh... no digas mas harry –cerrando los ojos y así juntando sus labios con los de el. Harry sintió que era transportado a otra dimensión, eran tan suaves, tan frágiles, eran como la miel, eran su adicción, lo que tanto había deseado tener. Harry la abrazo contra el para así seguir unidos en ese beso. No quería por nada del mundo que terminara ese momento. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba le acariciaba la espalda, su cintura, era tan bella, era hermosa, era lo que mas amaba en su vida y no pensaba dejarla ir.  
  
En eso sintieron unos pasos los cuales hicieron que harry saltara de donde estaba. Ginny no pudo contener la risa.  
  
Eran Hermione y Ron que venían con unas caras de muertos. Estaban exhaustos. Estos siguieron de largo y subieron a sus respectivas piezas mientras que harry y Ginny intercambiaban miradas cómplices.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.  
  
Al otro los cuatro amigos se encontraban en el salón tomando el desayuno. Harry y Ginny se habían sentado uno frente al otro. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas y se tomaban la mano por debajo del mesón. Harry se preguntaba así mismo como se iba a tomar esto su amigo.  
  
La pequeña Weasley no podía ocultar sus nervios al pensar que estaba de novia con harry el chico mas lindo que había conocido en toda su vida, pero había alguien más que la había estado rondando en ese último tiempo.  
  
-Ron –dijo Hermione mientras se comía el ultimo pedazo de su pan queque – piensas entra al equipo este año –recibiendo lo que la lechuza le había traído-  
  
-No creo –anuncio Ron tristemente- no soy lo bastante bueno, además los cupos que quedaban ya están tomados.  
  
-Que mal –sentencio la chica- y tu Ginny –sonriéndole- no te he visto en los recesos, no estarás con alguien.  
  
-No, que va –mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a harry como pidiéndole perdón pero este solo asintió y le regalo una sonrisa-  
  
-Y ese que esta haciendo –murmurándoselo a Harry y señalando la mesa de Slytherin- hace rato vengo dándome cuenta que Draco no le saca la mirada a mi hermana – en bajo tono para que solo el pudiera escuchar-  
  
-Si le hace algo –dijo harry decidido- lo mato –empuñando su mano-  
  
Ron no sospecho nada sobre el raro comportamiento de su amigo con Ginny y siguieron platicando sobre las clases y los deberes que tenían que hacer para los profesores.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia si contarle a Harry las cosas que habían pasado antes con Draco o solo olvidarlas y dejarlas en le pasado. Pero algo le decía que la aventura que había empezado con el niño de cabellos rubios no había acabado aun.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en el patio del colegio terminando unos carteles para el día de Halloween, la profesora Mcgonagall las había dejado encargadas de la decoración del gran salón. En eso Hermione tuvo que irse a clases dejando sola a la pequeña Weasley en el patio de Hogwarts. En esas horas nadie vagaba por los caminos del jardín ya que todos se encontraban en clases.   
  
De pronto alguien la abraza por detrás y le habla con una voz intimidante "Ginny tan sola... no será peligroso?"  
  
-Draco –tratando de soltarse de los brazos del chico- ya déjame!  
  
--riéndose por los intentos de correr de la chica. Lastima que el era mucho mas fuerte que ella- calma... –oliendo el pelo de la chica- así que estas con Potter no?  
  
-Como?? –asombrada por lo que le preguntaba- a ti no te interesa  
  
--Girándola para quedar frente a ella- ah no? –dijo sarcásticamente- Mmm... veamos –mirando a los ojos- primero me vienes a decir que te gusto , que te haga mía y ahora que te deje en paz-  
  
-Draco!! Ya para –soltándose de los poderosos brazos del niño- no te hagas, solo fue atracción –contesto sin convicción-  
  
-Atracción física eh? – empujando a la chica al suelo y aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra el pasto. La sujeto por las muñecas y quedo frente al rostro de la niña. Lentamente se empezó a aproximar al rostro de la weasley y esta no hizo nada para evitar el contacto con los labios del chico.-  
  
-Mentirosa!! –le grito mientras se apartaba de ella y se incorporaba- Mentirosa –termino por decir mientras volvía a su salón de clases. 


	2. 2do Capitulo

La pequeña niña no estaba segura de lo que había pasado ahí, pero algo le llamaba la atención de ese muchacho. Su arrogancia, la seguridad con la que actuaba, su confianza, ese lado malo que tenía, su personalidad y la forma en la cual la trataba le atraía.   
  
Cuando ya anunciaron la hora del almuerzo, Harry y sus dos amigos salieron de la biblioteca para así llegar al gran salón y sentarse en la mesa de su casa.  
  
El tema del día era "Halloween". La mayoría de las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas a sus posibles parejas y Hermione no se quedaba atrás.  
  
-"Hermione!!" –dijo ron sorprendido- "como vas a ir con ese tarado?" – le pregunto al momento que se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca-  
  
-"¡Es tu amigo!" –exclamo la chica enfadada-  
  
-"Aunque Neville sea mi amigo" – se explico- "nada le quita lo tarado" –termino por decir al momento que acababa con su almuerzo y seguía con el postre-  
  
-"Y Ginny" –dijo ron llamando la atención de su hermana- "¿con quien piensas ir?"  
  
-"Este…" -mirando para todos lados.- "no tengo pareja" – respondió la pequeña weasley mientras miraba de reojo a harry-  
  
-"Ah…" –dijo pensativo- "y ¿porque no vas con Harry?" –pregunto este haciendo que harry se ahogara con el chocolate caliente. Ginny acepto la propuesta y los dos Weasley miraron a Harry esperando la respuesta de este.  
  
-"Claro" –termino por decir harry mientras que sonreía sin disimulo a la chica, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse-  
  
-"Entonces esta listo" –dijo apenado- "yo no tengo pareja…" -soltando un pequeño suspiro- "Hermione nos tenemos que ir" –dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y tomaba las cosas. Por la mirada de su amigo le respondió – "cosas de prefectos" –haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Los dos amigos desaparecieron por la puerta principal y Harry con Ginny quedaron solos en la mesa. Estos no pudieron evitar el tema de Halloween.  
  
Ya era de noche y Ginny aun seguía en la biblioteca tratando de resolver unos problemas de Pociones. La chica aun no se rendía y buscaba con mucha urgencia un libro en la estantería. No podía creerlo, todos los de su clase ya se le habían adelantado y no encontraba mas ejemplares de este.   
  
De pronto algo la saco de su búsqueda, alguien la había empujado y la había hecho caer de frontón al piso. Esta cuando se levanto para ver la cara del culpable se encontró con Draco riéndose a carcajadas.  
  
-"Mal día no Weasley" –le dijo con sarcasmo- ¿que buscabas? –pregunto sin interés de alguna respuesta. Solo quería fastidiar un rato a la pelirroja-  
  
-- la chica arqueo una ceja y le respondió- "nada que te interese Malfloy" –reincorporándose y empujando al chico contra la estantería lo cual hizo que esta se cayera con Draco y todo. Ginny solo se largo a reír la expresión que había adoptado el muchacho de los cabellos de oro. "ah y gracias Malfloy" –recogiendo un libro que se encontraba al costado derecho del brazo del chico- "esto es lo que estaba buscando" –dijo restregándoselo en la cara y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa. No quería toparse con el joven otra vez.   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
(2do Capitulo)  
  
(Aparte: Una fracción de este capitulo lo escribiré en primera persona y será la visión de Ginny Weasley)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Hoy es un día hermoso! Apenas desperté me encontré con una pequeña tarjeta en mi mesón de estudio. Era la letra de Harry, cuando la leí recordé que hoy era nuestro cumple mes. No me acordaba, es que he estado muy ocupada y con todos los líos que tengo en la cabeza y las tareas, no tengo mucho tiempo para esas cosas, pero estoy muy feliz.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ginny  
  
¡Feliz cumple Mes!  
  
Con amor   
  
Harry  
  
------------------------  
  
Baje a la sala común y me encontré con ese chico de ojos azules. Harry estaba mas lindo que nunca, se había vestido con ropa casual. Le pregunte la razón de este cambio y el solo me respondió con una mirada de incredulidad.   
  
Yo la muy olvidadiza no me acordaba que ese día nos iban a llegar a recorrer en barco. El Profesor Dumbledore decía que era una bonita forma de sacar el estrés de nuestros cuerpos.  
  
Harry y yo bajamos juntos las escaleras para juntarnos con Hermione y Ron. Creo que mi hermano esta sospechando de nosotros, pero harry aun no se siente preparado para contarle a Ron. Creo que ha tratado de insinuárselo pero mi hermano es un tanto bobo para esas cosas y no entiende nada. Algunas veces le dice a Harry que esta raro y desde cuando habla tantas tonteras juntas, bueno por lo menos eso me ha contado mi amor.  
  
Tampoco he podido cortar la aventura que tengo con Draco, es que cada vez que quiero hacerlo algo me hace cambiar de idea y aceptar lo que siento por el, es algo mas que atracción, tiene algo que me gusta, algo que no tiene harry, pero a pesar de esto amo a harry y no quiero dejarlo por nada del mundo.  
  
Ayer Draco me encerró en el baño de niños. El muy inteligente lo hizo cuando me disponía a ir al gran salón.   
  
(Escena)  
  
Estaba saliendo de mi salón cuando por sorpresa alguien me agarro del brazo y me llevo lejos del lugar. Por la escasa luz que había en ese pasillo no pude ver la cara de mi secuestrador hasta que llegamos a una habitación.  
  
Era el baño de chicos!  
  
Me gire para saber quien era y me encontré con... Malfloy.  
  
-¡Pero que te crees! –le grite al mismo tiempo que me apartaba de el y me disponía a salir de ese lugar, pero este lo cerro con su varita y me tomo por la espalda. Me susurro unas palabras "Se que te gusta…". Al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba. No puedo negar que me gustaba, pero no quería parecer fácil y lo empuje para así ganar un poco mas de distancia.  
  
Draco solo me observaba con esa sonrisa maliciosa, esos ojos que expresaban tanta seguridad en si mismo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, me tomo por los hombros y susurro unas palabras  
  
-"Weasley... – me dijo mientras me acariciaba los brazos- me vuelves loco – dijo mientras besaba mis labios. Eran salvajes, desesperados, con su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo, lo tocaba, me acariciaba, me tenia dominada.  
  
(Volviendo al presente)  
  
Algo me saco de lo que estaba pensando. Alguien me había hablado a mis espaldas. Era el causante de todos mis problemas. Era ese niño de los ojos plateados.  
  
-Cierra la boca weasley –dijo con malicia- no vallas a morderte la lengua –me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y susurro- "esa lengua que me enloquece" –termino por decir en mi odio. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que se perdió con esos grandulones.  
  
El me seducía, me hacia erizar los vellos de todo mi cuerpo, sentía unas pequeñas descargas de electricidad en mis mejillas las cuales tomaban un color rojizo.  
  
En eso apareció Hermione muy nerviosa frente a mí. Le pregunte que le pasaba. Me explico sobre el show que querían hacer en el barco como agradecimiento por habernos traído. Yo acepte encantada participar en ese pequeño show. Solo tenía que subir al escenario y cantar algo frente a 500 estudiantes. Practicamos durante toda la tarde.   
  
Era de noche y ya se podían percibir las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo gris. Todos corrían de un lado a otro buscando sus trajes para el gran espectáculo.   
  
Hermione solo me decía palabras de animo y Harry cada vez que me veía se reía disimuladamente… aunque no tanto, porque igual podía darme cuenta. Ron ya me había puesto un apodo "Mata canciones".  
  
Ya era la hora de mi aparición en el escenario. Estaba muy nerviosa, mi rostro estaba tan pálido que todos estaban pendientes en que no les vomitara encima. Nadie me creía que solo eran los nervios. Al momento en que salí al escenario escuche los gritos de apoyo de Hermione y todos los sobrenombres que me había inventado mi hermano.  
  
Aclare un poco mi voz y cuando todos los instrumentos ya habían sido ocupados por los niños empecé por cantar la canción que me había elegido Hermione.   
  
Ginny: "Cada vez que no te miro me olvido de lo que estaba por pensar, quiero decirte te quiero conmigo y lo que digo es de verdad. […] –lo dije mirando a harry, el solo me sonrió y se paso la mano por el pelo. Creo que estaba un poco nervioso.  
  
Ginny: "Quiero que el sol no valla mas allá, quiero que siempre estés donde ya no pueda verte mas. Cada vez veo en la forma en que me quedo te persigo adonde puedo ya no puedo seguir más […]" –Esto ultimo lo hice mirando de reojo a Draco, pero creo que este no se dio cuenta y por suerte mía tampoco harry. El estaba embriagado con la música.  
  
Al final de mi presentación todos aplaudían incluido Malfloy, pero este lo hacia con gran discreción, creo que no habría sido bueno para el que sus "amigos" lo hubieran visto hacer eso.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ya había terminado el día y todos los estudiantes volvían a sus casas desde el gran salón. Harry tenía que hablar con ron sobre lo que estaba pasando con su hermana, ya no quería esconder lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Cuando ya estuvieron los tres amigos sentados en el salón, harry los hizo sentarse con el frente a la chimenea.  
  
-"y…" –dijo finalmente Hermione que estaba un poco agotada con el pequeño paseo que habían hecho.- "no será otra aventura de las tuyas harry" – dijo en tono de broma, pero a ninguno de los dos chicos les hizo gracia-  
  
-"calla Hermione, harry nos quiere decir algo –dijo a la vez que miraba a harry con curiosidad- "no será que Malfloy..."  
  
-"No no"-interrumpio a su amigo sabiendo a lo que se refería- "no es eso" –aclaro el chico de los lentes-  
  
-"entonces que" –dijo ron mas confundido aun- "es Snape?" –el chico negó con la cabeza- "la cicatriz te ha vuelto a doler" –el chico lo negó también.  
  
-"ya dinos harry" –dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior y empezaba por preocuparse"  
  
-"Es sobre Ginny" –termino por decir harry-  
  
-"Así que es ese maldito" –gruño ron mientras empuñaba su mano y la golpeaba contra la otra- las pagara!  
  
-"No, no…" –dijo harry tratando de calmar a este- "no es sobre Ginny y Draco"  
  
-"Entonces…" – aun confundido- "Se trata de Ginny ¿y?   
  
-"Yo" –dijo finalmente harry-  
  
Ron se quedo con los ojos como plato mientras que Hermione no podía ocultar esa sonrisa de felicidad. La chica en su cabeza se decía "por fin harry lo admitiste".  
  
Weasley no entendía mucho lo que quería decir su amigo con "Se trata de Ginny y yo". Así que se aventuro a pedirle a Harry que fuera mas claro en su confesión. Este se lo dijo con más calma.  
  
-así que están de novios –dijo ron por fin entendiendo lo que quería decirle harry. " y tanto problema te hiciste para contarnos esto?"   
  
-que? – dijo harry extrañado por la respuesta del pelirrojo. La reacción que había tenido el chico con la noticia no se la esperaba.  
  
-"Bueno harry –le explico su amiga- "nosotros ya lo sabíamos"- con una sonrisa cómplice  
  
- a ¿si? –dijo mientras se tiraba al sillón-   
  
-obvio –respondió Ron al momento que tomaba unos pergaminos- ya era algo notorio –dijo sacando su pluma y unos libros de Astronomía-   
  
-Es que Ginny no puede disimular mucho –se explico Hermione- la forma en la que se miraban, sus "casuales" encuentros en los pasillos y muchas cosas mas que no vas a entender –terminó por decir la muchacha. Harry solo sonrió a sus amigos y siguieron en sus tareas.  
  
(Aparte: Relato de Draco Malfloy en primera persona  
  
Es un día como cualquiera, ya las clases se me hacen insoportables, salvo las de Snape, cada vez me agrada más. Cada vez que puedo le saco puntos a Gryffindor pero hoy no fue necesaria mi intervención. Estábamos en pociones estudiando sobre las consecuencias de las quemaduras creadas por los dragones hasta que a Potter se le ocurrió intercambiar papelitos con ese Mugroso de Weasley.  
  
-Potter! – exclamo furioso Snape desde su asiento- que hace Potter? – dijo mientras se quitaba los mechones grasientos de su cara- Así que se cree lo bastante inteligente para esto no cierto Potter? Se cree tan sabio que se da el lujo de ignorar mis clases. La popularidad y la suerte son algo pasajero y obviamente estos no dan la inteligencia. La risa fue general, no pude aguantar las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Potter para que quedara mas en ridículo, pero Snape me hizo callar antes de poder decir algo.- "por su falta de disciplina y de inteligencia Potter, le descuento 20 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor." Las quejas de los de Gryffindor eran las que dominaban el salón hasta que Snape termino por decir. "así que todos quieren ser premiados como Potter? – los miro con esa mirada que deja a todos petrificados de miedo y estos se callaron- "me lo imagine"  
  
Al finalizar el día note que Ginny estaba sola otra vez sentada en el borde del ventanal que da al bosque prohibido. Me aproveche de que no había nadie y la sujeta por la cintura. Con una mano la tome y con la otra le tape la boca para que no pudiera gritar. Me la lleve a una sala que ya había sido desocupada y la deje sentada encima de un banco. Me asegure de que nadie nos hubiera visto, me metí y cerré la puerta. Esta lo primero que grito fue que porque le hacia esto y que la dejara ir. Claro que no lo haría, necesitaba calmar mi sed, ya se me hacia muy necesario verla, no podía dejar de pensar en esos labios, esas piernas, su pequeño rostro, sus delicadas manos, su atractiva figura y esos ojos que me dejaban sin habla.   
  
Aunque ya sabia que ella me gustaba, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos. Ya era algo contra mis creencias estar con ella, imagina que seria admitir el amor que sentía por ella, un suicidio.  
  
La tome por la cadera y la atraje hacia mi. Primero se quejaba de que yo era un cerdo y cosas así, pero al rato empezó a ceder y a aceptar mis besos y caricias. Ginny me acariciaba la espalda a la vez que yo introducía mis manos en su polera. Su piel era tan suave, no podía dejar de tocarla y besar su cuello, sus hombros.  
  
En una de esas caricias que le brindaba a la mocosa intente soltarle el sostén, pero esta no se dejo y me pego una cachetada que hizo que mi cara se diera vuelta. Me grito unas cuantas cosas y se echo a correr por el pasillo.  
  
Me sonreí y salí como si nada al pasillo y me metí en mi sala común.  
  
Como ya era costumbre en ella se encontraban Crable y Goyle esperándome como dos elfos a su amo.  
  
Todo lo que me hacia pensar, decir y hacer esa pequeña mugrosa era algo escalofriante, no quería ni pensar en los castigos y sermones que me daría mi padre al llegar a casa, claro, si es que se llegaba a enterar de mis "encontrones con esa pelirroja".  
  
No puedo negar que ahora que Ginny formalizo todo con ese asqueroso de Potter, lo odio más. Detesto su presencia, algunas veces creo que voy a terminar matándolo. Maldito Potter, porque se me hace que estas con ella solo por conveniencia, por la imagen, repugnante, de todas las chicas que hay en este maldito colegio tenías que venir a fijarte en ella. Ya me las pagaras Potter, por entrometido y por existir. 


	3. 3er Capítulo

Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ansiosos de que llegara el día de Halloween, la mayoría ya tenía pareja y Ginny no se quedaba atrás. Como ya todos sabían lo que ocurría entre Harry y ella ya no tenían que disimular y podían hacer lo que quisieran frente a la gente.  
  
Los tres amigos estaban en clases de pociones. Harry había olvidado terminar el pergamino que les había pedido Snape hace dos semanas atrás. Hermione como era habitual ya lo tenía encima del banco esperando ansiosa que llegara el momento para entregarlo. Ron lo terminaba bajo el banco, pero solo llevaba la mitad. De pronto se escucho una voz "Potter el pergamino" –dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano para recibirlo. Como no hubo reacción por parte del chico frunció el ceño y le dijo enfadado "Así que Potter se cree muy listo no?" – Dijo mirando a la clase - "el pergamino Potter" –pidió el profesor que ya se le había terminado la paciencia  
  
"no lo traje" –se escucho una voz baja-  
  
"Potter! "10 puntos menos" –dijo a la vez que se alejaba del lugar de harry-  
  
Hermione solo se limito a susurrarle unas palabras "te lo dije" mientras que harry intercambiaba una mirada con su amigo y se encogía de hombros.  
  
Cuando salieron de la sala se encontró de frentón con Malfloy.  
  
-"Ahora te dedicas a meterte con los pobretones no Potter?" – dijo Draco sarcásticamente-  
  
-"Apártate Malfloy" –tirándolo contra la pared-  
  
-"Sin esa estúpida cicatriz Potter no eres nada" – causando una risa general entre los estudiantes que estaban viendo la discusión.  
  
-- Harry se giro y se acerco a Draco causándole un gran dolor de estomago, ya que le había pegado con su puño. Malfloy no se quedo atrás y le pego en la cara para después pegarle una patada en el estomago dejando en el piso sangrando al chico de pelo castaño.  
  
Cuando Malfloy se disponía a pegarle el golpe de oro alguien les llamo la atención a sus espaldas. Era Mcgonagall, de seguro que iba solo a castigar a Malfloy. Esta con el tono de voz característico en ella los llamo y los cito a su oficina. Dejo que harry se marchara para poder ir a curarse a la enfermería. A Draco le impuso un castigo durante todo una semana, tendría que ayudar en un proyecto de los cursos de cuarto. Este acepto de mala gana y se fue a su casa.   
  
Ginny estaba con sus amigas jugando a la pelota en el patio. No tenían nada que hacer, les habían dado la tarde libre por haber ayudado en la decoración del gran salón.   
  
-Ginny! – La llamo una chica de lejos- ven un momento –le pidió Hermione desde la entrada del colegio. Esta asintió y se acerco a la muchacha.  
  
- Hola Hermy – saludo sonriente- lindo día – exclamo Ginny un tono picaresco-   
  
- De eso te iba a hablar Ginny –dijo Hermione apenada- Neville esta en enfermería, creo que se estrello contra un muro y esta inconsciente –dijo a la vez que soltaba una tímida risita-  
  
- Porque no vas con Ron –pregunto Ginny- no tiene pareja – se explico-  
  
- ¿No? –un tanto dudosa- Mmm…   
  
- y ¿harry? –Pregunto la pequeña weasley cambiando de tema-   
  
- Harry… –negando con el rostro- no lo he visto desde que se agarro con ese estúpido de Malfloy  
  
- ¿Qué? –Exclamo la chica sorprendida- ¿se pelearon? –tratando de ocultar la sonrisa –  
  
- Si, bueno te dejo –entrando al colegio-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Había llegado el día y aun Hermione no se había atrevido a pedirle a ron que la acompañara al baile, talvez ya tenia pareja y no quería llevarse una desilusión. En cambio Ginny se alistaba para ir con harry, habían decidido ir como muggles. Ginny se había puesto una falda de tablones corta con una polera sin mangas azulina que resaltaba sus pechos. Un cintillo del mismo color que la polera. Para abrigarse llevaba una chaqueta delgada que le había regalado su madre en el día de su cumpleaños. Harry iba disfrazado con una camisa azul marino de manga corta, unos pantalones un poco anchos de color negro y un polerón amarillo con gorra.  
  
Hermione estaba impaciente, aun no llegaba Ron de la biblioteca y ya estaba dudando de si le hacia la propuesta al chico.  
  
Ya había perdido todas las esperanzas que tenia y se disponía a ir a su dormitorio hasta que sintió una voz por detrás de ella.  
  
-Hola – dijo ron desde el gran salón- donde vas? –pregunte este-  
  
-Emmm – dijo Hermione dudosa si le decía o no al chico- ron ¿con quien iras?  
  
--Este apenado agacho la vista – no voy a ir –sentencio ron-  
  
-Yo tampoco –dijo bajando las escaleras para así sentarse junto al pelirrojo  
  
-- Este la mira extrañado y no pudo evitar preguntar por Neville. Hermione le explico lo que había pasado con su acompañante.  
  
-- y porque no vamos juntos? –pregunto ron-  
  
-claro por que no –dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie- me cambio y vamos – respondió Hermione-  
  
-Ok –dijo un poco extrañado. Se recostó en el sillón y vio a Harry y Ginny en el mesón- Ejem... –carraspeo este para llamar la atención de ambos. Estos al momento que escucharon ese pequeño ruido volvieron la vista a ron-  
  
-Ron – dijo ruborizándose Ginny- Hace cuanto estas ahí?   
  
-Hace poco –respondió este sin ánimos – Oye Harry –llamo este al chico de los lentes-  
  
-Ya vengo -despidiéndose de Ginny-  
  
Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta principal. Salieron del colegio para ir a encontrarse con Hagrid. Harry y Ron pudieron probar por fin la alfombra voladora que le había regalado Hermione al primer chico.  
  
Hagrid al verlos se alegro mucho y los dejo entrar a su pequeño hogar. Hagrid empezó por preguntarle a harry si le había dolido la cicatriz, pero este le negó, le explico que de vez en cuando sentía un pequeño ardor en la frente pero nada grave. Ya cuando se estaban por ir Hagrid toco un tema un tanto delicado para harry pero para el algo sin mucha importancia.  
  
-"¿Con Cho?" –Dijo al momento en que intercambiaba una mirada de extraño con Ron- "nada" – respondió este-  
  
-ah bueno, nos vemos en el baile, no querrás atrasarte je... – finalizando la conversación y cerrando la puerta con seguro.  
  
-¿Por qué te pregunto eso harry? –pregunto inquieto su amigo a la vez que se disponía a subir a la alfombra y volver al colegio. Harry solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
Ya todo estaba listo, la hora del inicio ya se aproximaba y el gran salón ya estaba siendo invadido por los estudiantes. Hermione se había disfrazado de una animaga (koala) y Ginny de Muggle. Las dos chicas estaban comentando sobre los disfraces de los chicos en un rincón del salón.  
  
Ginny era muy amiga de Hermione, confiaba plenamente en ella, era su consejera y protectora.  
  
-Hermy - La llamo la chica mientras se servia un poco de bebida congelada en su vaso- no quiero irme a casa –dijo esta un tanto afligida-  
  
-Mmm... es por Harry no –al ver que la chica decía que si con la cabeza prosiguió- ¿porque no lo invitas?  
  
-No puede ir –respondió Ginny apenada- Va a ir a visitar a canuto a su madriguera- Dijo esta por si alguien las escuchaba-  
  
-Ah... pero porque no lo acompañas? - tratando de alentarla-  
  
-No creo... mi mamá no me lo permitiría – explico Ginny a su amiga- y voy a llegar al colegio antes que todos porque mis padres quieren llevar a Ron, George y Fred a Rumania a ver a mi hermano. No me quieren llevar a mi porque dicen que es muy peligroso y que aun no estoy preparada – suspirando al pensar que tendría que pasar toda una semana sola en Hogwarts sin sus amigas-  
  
-Hola –alguien la abrazo por detrás y la beso apasionadamente-   
  
-- Ginny sonrió y se giro para abrazar al chico- harry! Te estábamos esperando.  
  
-Ejem – carraspeo Ron para que la escena terminara. El chico se quedo anonadado por el disfraz de Hermione- y que se supone que eres Hermione? –pregunte este confundido-  
  
-Pero que poco tino tienes no? –dijo Hermione un poco molesta- soy una animaga! Mas bien un Koala –se explico la chica  
  
-Ahh… pareces mas bien un gato –dijo este en tono de burla, pero solo consiguió un codazo- auch!! Porque haces eso? – No recibió respuesta salvo una mirada amenazante-   
  
Al otro lado del gran salón se encontraban los de Slytherin en un gran circulo hablando sobre algo muy animados, de vez en cuando Draco miraba de reojo a Harry y Ginny, no podía contener la rabia que le producía ver a la pelirroja con ese creído de Potter.   
  
Ya todo el mundo se encontraba bailando en la pista y los profesores no se salvaban, Mcgonagall, Snape y Dumbledore era los únicos que aun seguían sentados en la gran mesa observando a sus alumnos. De vez en cuando Snape murmuraba cosas que ni se le entendían, Mcgonagall bien al fondo quería bailar pero pensaba que se iba a manchar su imagen. Dumbledore sonreía de oreja a oreja, de vez en cuando volvía la vista a harry y este lo saludaba.  
  
Harry estaba pasando su mejor noche, pero a el le hubiera encantado haber podido llevar a su padrino, pero como aun lo seguían buscando, era muy peligroso que se apareciera en la fiesta.  
  
La noche estaba apunto de finalizar. De pronto cuando todos se preparaban para irse a sus casas Dumbledore les hablo "jóvenes" –Dijo este a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento- "que ahora empiece el concurso de baile" –Este aplaudió suavemente y empezaron a aparecer burbujas en el aire, estas eran de colores. Al mismo tiempo volvía la música al salón y los alumnos tomaban posición en el centro de este.   
  
La chica de pelo negro se acerco silenciosamente por detrás. Esta le tapo los ojos para así hacer que harry tuviera que adivinar quien era. Cuando por fin supo, se giro en si para quedar frente a ella.  
  
-linda noche – dijo Cho sonriendo. La chica lo tomo de la mano- "vamos a bailar harry – Cho no le dio tiempo para responder. Los dos se pusieron a bailar en la pista. Ginny se encontraba con Hermione sirviéndose unos dulces de mermelada con vainilla.  
  
-Hermy –dijo Ron que se había parado al lado de la niña- bailemos? - ofreciendo su mano.   
  
-¿vas a estar bien? –pregunto esta. Ginny asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Hermione acepto la mano de Ron y se fueron a la pista junto con los demás. Ginny estaba aburrida, aun no podía encontrar a harry.   
  
Por sorpresa de ella alguien le toco el hombro. Era Crable que venia con un papel amarillo. Este se lo paso en las manos y se perdió entre la gente. La pequeña weasley estaba extrañada por lo ocurrido.  
  
Weasley, anda donde siempre, 5 minutos  
  
D.M  
  
Ginny al reconocer la letra no pudo evitar reírse. Miró para todos lados para ver si podía encontrar a Draco, pero este ya no estaba. Seguramente ya se había ido al lugar donde la había citado   
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Cho estaban en la pista. Harry ya estaba un poco agotado por el bailoteo, pero este no se quejaba.  
  
-Harry –murmuro Cho apoyándose en el hombro de Potter- ¿porque nos distanciamos?  
  
-Vas a jugar mañana –pregunto Harry tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. La chica asintió.  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo -dijo Cho inquieta- a solas –se apresuro a decir-  
  
-Claro –acepto Harry dudoso- ahora? –pregunto. Cho solo se limito a decir que si. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar mas tranquilo.  
  
Alo??? –dijo Ginny esperando alguna respuesta pero nadie le contesto, salvo su propio eco- Draco? – Dijo al momento que veía una sombra que se movía a sus espaldas-  
  
Shhhh –dijo Malfloy plantándose delante de ella y señalándole la biblioteca. Como todos estaban atentos al baile, nadie se iba a enterar que ellos habían utilizado la biblioteca como lugar de encuentro. Draco se metió en un pequeño cuarto que solo era usado cuando los alumnos se portaban mal y los aislaban del resto.  
  
Draco? –murmuro Ginny al mismo tiempo que avanzaba entre las mesas de la biblioteca- Donde estas? – No podía ver muy bien por la falta de luz. Estaba totalmente oscuro-  
  
Shhhh!! Guarda silencio Weasley –dijo Draco con un tono diferente, no era el típico con el cual la trataba siempre- Aquí – tomándola por el brazo y metiéndola al cuarto-  
  
Ginny se sentó encima del mesón y el joven se paro frente a ella.  
  
¿Alguien te vio? –Preguntó el chico-  
  
No… no creo –contesto Ginny mientras se acercaba un poco a el para poder ver su cara-   
  
¿Que haces weasley? – Dijo Draco extrañado por la forma en que lo miraba-  
  
Tus ojos –Dijo por fin la niña-  
  
Eh?? –Dijo aun más confundido-  
  
Me gustan –susurro Ginny al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a el.  
  
Cuando se disponía a besarlo, sintieron ruidos en los pasillos. Al parecer el baile ya había terminado y los alumnos de Hogwarts volvían a sus casas.   
  
Ginny giro la cabeza del chico, lo beso y se fue corriendo del lugar para así pasar desapercibida en las colas.  
  
-¡¡Ginny!! –dijo alguien desde la muchedumbre- Ginny espera!! – La weasley miraba para todos lados pero no encontraba a la persona que la llamaba.  
  
-¡Harry! –esta dijo apenas lo vio. Se echo a correr a sus brazos. Este la estrecho contra el-  
  
-Te estuve buscando en el salón – explico harry- donde estabas?? –pregunte este –  
  
-Me sentía mareada – mintió Ginny –  
  
-Ah!! Ron, Hermione les tengo que contar algo – volvió la vista a Ginny – nos vemos luego – se despidió Harry de Ginny con un beso y luego se fue con sus amigos a hablar sobre algo.  
  
Al momento en que se perdía Harry, Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco la había estado mirando desde que se había encontrado con el muchacho. Esta se puso nerviosa y se fue corriendo a su sala común.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en la casa de Hagrid. Este había traído una nueva criatura a su casa. Hermione como siempre estaba en desacuerdo con sus amigos.  
  
-Hagrid! –dijo Hermione disgustada- no puedes traer otro dragón! Tu sabes lo que paso con el anterior   
  
-Hermione, Hagrid sabe cuidarse solo – dijo Ron mientras acariciaba al pequeño dragón- Mi hermano dice que estos no son violentos   
  
-La chica se quedo callada. No quería hablar mas, estaba en contra de la idea de cuidarlo pero no podía dejar a su amigo solo. "esta bien.. pero esta es la ultima vez que los ayudo –se apresuro a recalcar-  
  
-Gracias Hermione –dijo Hagrid complacido-  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- 


	4. 4to Capítulo

McGonagall se encontraba en su oficina revisando los últimos pergaminos que le quedaban por corregir. Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina y ella los hizo pasar. Era Draco que venia llegando de sus clases. La profesora lo hizo tomar asiento y le ofreció algo para tomar, pero este se negó. Le entrego un pequeño sobre que contenía una carta en su interior. Draco lo rompió, tomo el papel en sus manos, lo leyó y lo dejo en el escritorio.  
  
-Y que le parece señor Malfloy – Pregunto Mcgonagall a la vez que tomaba la nota entre sus manos- me parece que no le quedo muy claro no cierto? – Al ver la expresión de su rostro- alguna duda? – dijo esta frunciendo el ceño y volviendo la vista al muchacho que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos. "Malfloy? – dijo Mcgonagall al notar que este no le prestaba mayor atención  
  
-A si? – dijo Draco mirando directo a los ojos de la mujer – No entendí muy bien, quiere que YO me encierre con alguien como un proyecto de SOBREVIVENCIA? – Mcgonagall asintió- ¿esto es en serio? Que tipo de castigo es ese! Me niego a hacerlo –se cruzo de brazos.  
  
-¿No lo hará? –dijo Mcgonagall molesta – Si no lo hace me tendré que ver obligada a recurrir al profesor Dumbledore y no creo que eso es lo que quiera, Malfloy?  
  
-No claro que no pero…–termino por decir Draco-  
  
-Entonces creo que ya esta todo hablado, puede retirarse –señalando la puerta. El joven se fue y la profesora siguió en lo suyo.  
  
Hermione se encontraba terminando su trabajo de Herbología junto con Harry y Ron en el patio. Hagrid había salido y los había dejado encargados de su pequeño bebe. Hermione aun creía que era una muy mala idea haberlo ayudado, pero no podía negarse ya que este la había ayudado muchas veces y tenia que pagarle sus favores.  
  
-Harry –dijo Hermione cerrando su libro- ¿Que era eso que nos querías contar?  
  
-Nada importante –respondió Harry pero ninguno de sus dos amigos le creyó, así que tuvo que decírselos.- He estado soñando cosas" –se explico este-  
  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –pregunto Hermione- "sobre.. el tu sabes quien? –se apresuro a preguntar. Harry hizo gesto de que no sabia-  
  
-entonces harry? –pregunto Ron extrañado- que es lo que sueñas?  
  
-Sueño que estoy en un pasillo, pero no soy yo, si no mi padre, soy mi padre.. –tomo un respiro y siguió- estoy acompañado por Sirius, Lupin y Colagusano.  
  
-Talvez has estado pensando mucho en tu padre últimamente –respondió Hermione-  
  
-Deja que siga –protesto Ron. La chica agacho la cabeza y este continuo-  
  
-Después se metían a una pieza y me mostraban un cuadro, era un pasadizo secreto o algo por el estilo. Entrábamos y en la pared había un mapa donde todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban como con puntos. Creo que podías ver la ubicación de la gente en ese preciso momento.  
  
-"Y ¿¿que mas??" – pidió Hermione que siguiera pero este dijo que no se acordaba de mas. "Ya veo" – suspiro- "no es nada malo harry, es solo un sueño, sin importancia" – explico esta a su amigo-  
  
-"me hubiera gustado haberlo conocido" –dijo al tiempo que se ponia de pie- me voy a quiddich   
  
-nos vemos en la cena harry –grito Hermione-  
  
Draco al salir de la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall se fue directo a la de Snape a reclamarle por lo que había sucedido, este solo se limito a decirle que no podía hacer nada para sacarlo de ese embrollo.   
  
-Malfloy tendrás que cumplir tu castigo como todos –sentencia Snape-  
  
-Gracias por tu ayuda –le dijo este antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe-  
  
Fue maldiciendo todo el camino, primero lo habían castigado por la culpa de Potter, tendría que pasar todo un día con mocosos y Snape le había dado la espalda. Era un día estupendo.  
  
-Goyle, Crable – dijo el chico acercándose a estos dos-  
  
-Draco – dijo Crable- hice lo que me pediste –pasándole una bolsa con unos mechones dentro-   
  
-Muy bien y como lo hiciste? –pregunto Draco intrigado-  
  
-Le robamos su cepillo de pelo –le mostró Goyle el cepillo en su mano-  
  
-Ahh!! Bótalo –dijo Draco arrojándolo por la ventana. Este callo en la cabeza de Neville y este quedo arrojado en el césped inconsciente-  
  
-Y para que lo querías? –pregunto Crable extrañado por la conducta de su amigo-  
  
-Nada que te interesa Crable –dijo Draco cortante- vamonos mejor antes que nos vean. – los otros dos lo siguieron y así se perdieron en los pasillos de Hogwarts-  
  
El chico en verdad quería ver a Ginny otra vez, pero era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo. En el almuerzo se había limitado a mirarla solo una vez a pesar de que esta cada vez que podía le echaba un ojo. De pronto se acordó de algo. Saco una pequeña bola de su bolsillo y la tomo entre sus manos.  
  
-Goyle como dices que funciona esto –Pregunto Draco ansioso-  
  
-Ahh... –un poco confundido- tienes que pensar en la persona que quieres encontrar y te va a decir su lugar exacto  
  
-Bien –dijo este guardándola en su bolsillo  
  
Ya se estaba oscureciendo y los de Gryffindor estaban agotados por el entrenamiento. Harry no se quedaba atrás.   
  
-Mañana los veo chicos –dijo Angeline- Harry te quiero temprano en el campo dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda –  
  
-¡¡Harry!! –grito alguien desde la banca- Espera –a la vez que se acercaba corriendo-  
  
-Ginny –la recibió con un abrazo- y tú?  
  
-Estaba mirando la practica – se explico- quiero entrar al equipo – dijo Ginny apenada-  
  
-Ajá –tomándola de la mano y yéndose de ahí- mañana si quieres practicamos – con una sonrisa-  
  
Draco lo había visto todo. Estaba en las bancas de arriba con Goyle y Crable. Estos dos últimos no entendían que hacían ahí, pero no preguntaban tampoco.  
  
En su mente se decía "Ah que no te imaginas Potter lo que te va a pasar… y eso que esto es el principio…" – soltó una pequeña risita maliciosa-  
  
Ya cuando estaban todos durmiendo, Ginny bajo a la sala común, no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía a alguien atravesado en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de verlo en sus sueños. Le era necesario verlo. Salio de su sala, corrió por los pasillos lo mas rápido que pudo para así no ser vista por nadie. Apenas llego donde estaban las lechuzas llamo a la de Ron. Está estaba un poco dormida pero igual pudo entender las indicaciones que la pelirroja que daba. Cuando perdió de vista su ave, se fue por el mismo camino y llego a su sala común. Se quedo sentada en una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea y espero la respuesta de su "necesidad". No podía evitar mirar hacia la ventana cada vez que escuchaba un ruido.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco se paseaba de un lugar a otro con la nota arrugada en su mano derecha. No sabia si ir o no. Se exponía a ser nuevamente castigado, pero que diablos importaba eso. Nunca había seguido las reglas de ese colegio y esa vez no seria su primera vez. Tomo su abrigo y salio de su habitación silenciosamente. Tomo un trozo de papel que se encontraba en la mesita de su sala común, se lo puso en la pata a la lechuza y la mando de regreso a su ama. Apenas esta se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, el joven salio de su casa pegado a la pared para que no pudieran descubrirlo. Para estar seguro que Ginny iba a ir de verdad a la "cita" saco su pequeña bolita y pregunto ¿Dónde esta Ginny?" A los tres segundos apareció un punto rojo en las afueras de la casa de Gryffindor. El corazón de Draco daba brincos, estaba acelerado de la emoción, sus mejillas ardían y sus manos sudabas estaban.  
  
Se paro frente a ella y esta se levanto de donde estaba sentada. Se miraron a los ojos y a los pocos segundos ya estaban envueltos en un abrazo. Ginny no podía evitar sonreír.  
  
De pronto el chico la soltó. Se separo de ella.  
  
-y a que se debe esto? –pregunto Draco en tono serio- ¿te aburriste de Potter?  
  
-- no pudo contener la risa- jajaja estas celoso Draco? – pregunto Ginny juguetona-  
  
-- Frunció el ceño- eso quisieras weasley –Respondió Draco-  
  
-Draco – lo llamo a la vez que tomaba las manos del muchacho- ¿me quieres?  
  
-No –respondió Draco secamente-  
  
-A ¿no? –dijo Ginny ingenua- y ¿porque viniste?  
  
-Para que admitieras que te cansaste del fastidioso de Potter   
  
-Dame un beso –dijo Ginny acercándose a el-  
  
-- Draco la miro extrañado, pero no podía negar que el también quería-  
  
La chica lo tomo por el rostro y se acerco a el para por fin terminar en un tierno beso.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían entrega de trabajo de herbología. Harry lo había podido terminar el día anterior y Ron aun no lo finalizaba. A la chica se le partió el corazón ver a su amigo tan estresado y le hizo la tarea. Este se lo agradeció mil veces y hasta le dijo que le iba a hacer un monumento cuando fueran mayores cosa que a Harry lo mato de risa.  
  
-no seas Ron – dijo enfadada su amiga- esta es la ultima  
  
-gracias Hermione –dijo casi llorando Ron-  
  
Profesor: Bueno antes que empecemos, señor Malfloy, la profesora Mcgonagall lo espera en su despacho. Hágame el favor de apurarse.  
  
Malfloy tomo sus cosas, se arreglo la túnica y salio del salón de clases. Al fin y al cabo solo tendría que soportarlos un día.   
  
-"maldito Potter" –dijo al aire-  
  
-No maldiga tanto señor Malfloy – dijo una voz por detrás- venga acompáñeme – Este la siguió- "aquí es" –señalando una habitación enorme, no había nadie pero estaba muy bien amoblada. Por detrás de ellos dos aparecieron dos niñas y un niño.  
  
- "y aquí están, no les costo encontrarnos.. bueno me parece que ustedes ya se conocen."  
  
-"Claro" –dijo Ginny al ver a Draco- "como no conocerlo"  
  
-"en veinticuatro horas mas los vengo a buscar – dijo antes de salir de la habitación y ponerle llave a esta"-  
  
- "esto es genial" –se dijo a si mismo pero en voz alta- "totalmente genial" –poniéndose la mano en el mentón  
  
-Ginny vamos a ir a investigar que hay en la pieza de al lado vienes? –pregunto Susane. Esta se negó. Los dos salieron del cuarto.  
  
-"anda con tus amiguitos weasley" –dijo Draco con sarcasmo- "no vallas a desmayarte en mi compañía"  
  
-"jajaja tu crees – pregunto Ginny acercándose al chico por detrás-  
  
-Lo se –dijo este cortante mientras investigaba las cosas que se encontraban en los estantes-  
  
La niña paso su brazo por el estomago del chico y lo abrazo por detrás. Este se aparto y siguió husmeando.  
  
-Draco! –dijo Ginny enfadada-  
  
-No habrá nada hasta que admitas que te aburres con Potter – dijo este con una sonrisa malévola-  
  
-Eso quisieras Draco –dijo esta antes de darse vuelta y salir por la otra puerta-  
  
-Niña tonta –se dijo Draco a si mismo y siguió en lo suyo-  
  
Hermione se encontraba leyendo sentada en el césped. Harry y Ron jugaban Ajedrez cerca de la chica. La niña no podía evitar quejarse cada vez que alguna pieza se quebraba.  
  
-jajajaja – se rió Ron – jacke mate  
  
-no puede ser –dijo Harry un poco anonadado- tres partidas y cero ganadas-  
  
-Soy el numero uno harry –dijo este victorioso- tengo hambre –notando que su estomago sonaba-  
  
-Yo también – se quejo Harry-   
  
-Vayan ustedes, yo después los alcanzo –dijo Hermione-  
  
-Esta bien , vamos harry  
  
Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Hermione, ron no pudo evitar comentarle algo a harry.  
  
-ha andado muy rara desde que… -hubo un silencio- desde que le llego esa carta  
  
-que carta?? –tratando de acordarse pero no podía  
  
-Nose.. esa que le escribe a ese charlatán – ron no pudo evitar molestarse  
  
-Ahh!!! Si ya recuerdo –exclamo Harry- yo la veo igual  
  
-Si… talvez solo sean tonterías – dijo antes de entrar al gran salón-  
  
En la habitación, Ginny, Susane y Petrick estaban comentando sobre el proyecto mientras que Draco se encontraba en una esquina apartado de ellos comiendo golosinas y pidiendo a gritos que terminara ese tan molesto proyecto.  
  
Ya eran las once. Susane y Petrick dormían en los sillones. Apenas Ginny se dio cuenta de esto, se acerco a Draco y se sentó frente a el. El arqueo una ceja.  
  
-Con confianza weasley –termino por decir Mafloy-  
  
-Draco?   
  
-Y ahora que? –dijo cortante-  
  
-Si yo admitiera lo que tu quieres – se detuvo un momento.- ¿que pasaría?  
  
-Pues nada –respondió- ¿que quieres que salte en una pata?  
  
-Podría ser – dijo Ginny sonriendo-  
  
-Que niña mas ingenua – murmuro Draco-  
  
-Y ¿que acaso no me quieres? –pregunto-  
  
-No, claro que no –respondió este- como podría gustarme alguien como t  
  
-A no? –dijo esta molesta- A que te gusta! – exclamo esta antes de darle un beso apasionado a Draco. Cuando se separo de el termino por decir "vas a tener que quererme, quieras o no – Tomo su morral y se fue donde estaban sus amigos. Draco quedo marcando ocupado.   
  
-"Que niña más rara" –murmuro este, pero en verdad pensaba lo rico que besaba la pequeña. 


End file.
